


Rational

by Ena2705



Series: Criminal Minds Oneshots [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: Everybody jokes about the FBI guy watching through a webcam, but nobody thinks about the FBI guy that was watched through one.
Series: Criminal Minds Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828786
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Rational

It was rational, he argued. 

Many Americans did it. 

It didn’t stop him from feeling embarrassed as he purchased the duct tape. 

It was rational, he argued. 

He knew the statistics on PTSD.

He put the newly bought roll of tape in his satchel.

It was rational, he argued. 

It was a necessary measure. 

He took out the tape when he was at his desk, cutting off a square. 

It was rational, he argued.

Any therapist would tell him to distance himself from a trigger. 

He placed the square of tape over his computer’s webcam. 

It was rational, he argued.

Staring into the webcam each day reminded him of that fateful case. 

He took out a sharpie and coloured over the tape to make it look more inconspicuous.

It was rational, he argued. 

He couldn’t bear the thought of anybody watching him through the camera. 

Not again. 

He itched at the long healed scars in the crook of his elbow. 

He’d tried to work through it. He truly had.

In the end, though, his work was continuing to be affected. 

Every time he needed to use his computer, his treacherous mind brought up details of that case. 

But that wasn’t a problem anymore. 

His work was no longer affected by the webcam. 

It was rational, he argued. 

It was rational, he knew.


End file.
